Two Seconds
by wprincessannw
Summary: In two seconds it would be done and her life would be changed. DASEY


INTRO:

Hey everyone-

I don't know how good this is but after all the kind words and reviews I had to try another story! I really appreciate everyone's support!! It's my personal feeling that Derek on the show is a little more aware of his feelings towards Casey….even if he doesn't like them. 

Thx

Disclaimer: I don't own LWD – if I did that would be great and we would assured of lots of Dasey

The events of the evening had brought her here to this point – standing between 2 men making a decision. She knew that once the decision was made there would be no going back, no changing her mind. In two seconds it would be done and her life would be changed.

Earlier…….

"MOM, what time is it?!" Casey called from upstairs nervously "Noel is supposed to be here at 7:30!"

"Casey honey, it's just 7:20, just finish getting ready and stop worrying." Nora replied.

In her room, Casey paced nervously, her first date with Noel and he was taking her to the Spring Fling- she just wanted everything tonight to be perfect! As she paced, Casey began to get flushed and she felt the strange tingling on her neck which could only mean one thing……

"Derek, what are you doing in here? Don't you have to pick up your date for tonight?"

Derek smirked and replied, "Nah, I'm going stag tonight – want to be able to pick up any cute girl that catches my eye."

Casey rolled at the comment, "you'll never change will you?"

Derek looked at her with soft eyes and replied, "Oh I don't know Casey, it's possible. Besides I think I already have changed a little….you just don't know it." He smiled a secret smile, "besides you wouldn't want me to change too much would you?"

His eyes searched her, and for a moment Casey feared that his eyes were removing Casey's carefully prepared masks of nonchalance and strength to her secret core of vulnerability where she cherished a secret dream of him…them. Each second that passed another layer was removed between them and in just another few seconds – he would know, he would see. She dreaded the moment and she welcomed it– she would be known.

"No Derek, I wouldn't want you to change too much…." Casey replied softly.

Derek outstretched his hand and said "Casey, I….."

She heard the doorbell ring and her mom call out to her "Casey, Noel is here."

Awkwardly, Casey looked around the room at everything except Derek. "Well I guess I had better…"

"Yeah, I guess so …wouldn't want to keep your date waiting, would you Spacey." Derek replied snidely.

Casey sat quietly the entire car ride and barely looked at or acknowledged Noel's attempts at conversation. Her mind replayed the conversation and looks that she and Derek had shared earlier trying to understand the undercurrent of what had passed between them in those few minutes.

Fifteen minutes into the dance Casey knew she had to leave, his eyes followed her and burned holes into the carefully crafted perfect persona Casey tried to project. She picked up her coat and purse and half ran to the door. Yet even in her escape he was there standing before her outside in the moonlight waiting. She paused for just moment and they're met. Her hand lingered on the door frame, clutching 

on to the familiar and safe room. She weighed the paths before her, she could stay inside with everyone else, lose herself in the music and darkness or she could meet him stripped bare of her pretentions in the moonlight. She turned slightly as she felt the hand slide over hers.

"Where are you going?" Noel asked, smiling at her. "Stay here with me."

Instinctively Casey's eyes slid to Derek's, he did not beg but her name slid out of his mouth, "Caseyyyy." The tone pleaded with her to come.

Two seconds and the choice would be made, she couldn't go back once it was made, one road would be closed forever. But inside Casey it was never really a choice. She could stand still with this very nice boy in the safe confines of her life or she could move, grow, and change. It was the scarier choice but Casey knew that she could never be happy standing still.

She turned to Noel and pulled away, almost regretfully sadly, she smiled at him and said, "I'm sorry, I have to go."

With this she turned back to her future and walked outside in the moonlight to Derek. He looked at her a smile flashed across his face and for second she saw the disbelief.

He held out his hand and pulled her to him, "I can't believe you chose me?" he murmured half to himself.

Casey laughed and said, "It was never a choice, it was always you."

Their lips met, the layers fell away quicker quicker until she was just Casey and he was just Derek.

Casey felt the smirk climb across his face until she pulled away laughing. He looked down and began to laugh as well.

Anyone who looked outside probably thought they were crazy, standing in the moonlight laughing and kissing – but for the first time Casey didn't care. The perfect persona was gone her layers of protection stripped away by the moonlight and him and she found herself glad to at last be known. They turned and walked away shoulder to shoulder ready for the future.


End file.
